Des vacances inoubliables
by Yamika
Summary: Chez Hermione, tout le monde s'invite, les vacances sont fabuleuses!


Des vacances formidables  
  
Le téléphone sonna. Mme Granger décrocha.  
  
- Oui allo? dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Bonjour Madame, c'est la mère de Ron. dit Mme Weasley.  
  
- Bonjour Madame Weasley, que voulez-vous? demanda Mme Granger.  
  
- Est-ce que Ron peut aller chez vous pendant toutes les vacances? demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
- Bien sur Madame. dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Je vous l'emmène toute suite, vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
- Mais non! Ca ne me g^ne pas du tout. J'adore m'occupée des enfants. Au revoir! dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Merci encore. Au revoir! dit Mme Weasley.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna encore, Mme Granger décrocha.  
  
- Allo? dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Allo je suis l'oncle à Harry. dit Mr Vernon.  
  
- Harry Potter? demanda Mme Granger.  
  
- Oui c'est lui! Est-ce que je peux l'emmener chez vous, car je vais en vacances? demanda Mr Vernon.  
  
- Oui bien sur Monsieur, au revoir!  
  
Mr Vernon raccrocha.  
  
- Hermione vient ici, s'il te plaît. cria Mme Granger.  
  
- Oui Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Ron et Harry vont passer les vacances ici. Tu veux bien? demanda Mme Granger.  
  
- Ouais, on vas bien s'amusés! hurla Hermione.  
  
- Je pense que ça veut dire oui! dit Mme Granger.  
  
Mme Granger partit dans la cuisine et va faire un gâteau au chocolat. Elle enfila son tablier rouge aux petits poids verts et se mit au travail.  
  
Hermione va dans sa chambre et se mit à ranger en chantant de joie. Après qu'elle fit terminer de ranger sa chambre, elle mangea un bonbon. La sonnette retentit. Hermione ouvra, c'était Ron et Harry. Elle les embrassas toute joyeuse.  
  
- Bonjour! Je suis contente que vous passez les vacances chez moi! dit Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour! dit Harry et Ron.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. dit Harry.  
  
- Je sais moi! Nous présenter tes parents! dit Ron.  
  
- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Sauf que mon père est partit faire un stage pendant un moi. Je vais appeler ma mère. Maman vient il y a mes amis qui veulent te voir! dit Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour les garçons, comment allez-vous? demanda Mme Granger.  
  
- Bonjour, nous allons bien. dit Harry et Ron.  
  
- Venez manger du gâteau au chocolat. dit Mme Granger.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron et Mme Granger allèrent dans la cuisine manger du gâteau au chocolat.  
  
- Miam! Que c'est bon. dit Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Merci. dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Pattenrond n'est pas là? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non il est partit avec mon père. dit Hermione  
  
- Ouf! Parce que j'ai pris Croutard. dit Ron.  
  
- On peut aller se promener, Maman? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard. dit Mme Granger.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent au chemin de traverse avec le Magicobus. Ils allèrent chez Mr Ollivander pour Ron (Magasin de Baguette). Sa baguette est toute fichue. Ron acheta sa baguette et ils s'en allèrent chez Hermione avec le Magicobus. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Hermione, il y avait un vélo dans sa cour. Ils entrèrent et il y avait Johnson Angelina (poursuiveuse dans l' Equipe de Gryffondor) qui parlait à Mme Granger.  
  
- Salut Angelina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Salut vous tous. Mes parents vont en vacances pendant un mois, mais je pose la même question à Harry et Ron. dit Angelina.  
  
- Pareil que toi. dit Ron et Harry.  
  
- Ta mère a téléphonée chez moi? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui ma mère a téléphonée. dit Angelina.  
  
- Je vais vous présenter votre chambre. dit Hermione.  
  
Pendant que Hermione présentée les chambres à ses amis, Mme Granger préparée la table.  
  
- À table les enfants! cria Mme Granger.  
  
Sur la table il y avait du riz, des petits poids carotte, du jus de fruit, de l'eau.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron et Angelina descendirent de l'escalier et allèrent dans la cuisine, pour manger.  
  
- Angelina, peux-tu aller chercher une bouteille d'eau, dans la cave en dessous de l'escalier, s'il te plaît? demanda Mme Granger.  
  
- Oui Madame. dit Angelina.  
  
Angelina alla dans la cave, pris une bouteille d'eau et alla dans la cuisine l'emmener.   
  
- Merci Angelina. dit Mme Granger.  
  
Après avoir mangé le riz et les petits poids carottes, Mme Granger sortit du four une tarte aux pommes. Elle prit cinq petites assiettes et servit tout le monde. Ils mangèrent la tarte en se régalant.  
  
- Aller tout le monde au lit, je vais finir de débarrasser la table toute seule. dit Mme Granger.   
  
Angelina et Hermione allèrent dans même chambre pour dormir. Ron et Harry allèrent eux aussi dans la même chambre.  
  
Le dernier jour de vacances, Hermione, Angelina, Ron, Harry et Mme Granger allèrent en voiture au chemin de traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires.  
  
Arrivés au chemin de traverse, ils allèrent acheter les fournitures pour la deuxième année.  
  
Mme Granger reprit la liste de fournitures et lut à voix haute:  
  
Les élèves de deuxième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants:  
  
Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), par Miranda Fauconnette.  
  
Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Vadrouilles avec les goules, par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Randonnées avec les trolls, par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Voyages avec les vampires, par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Promenades avec les loups-garous, par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Une année avec le Yéti, par Gilderoy Lockhart.   
  
Ils allèrent dans les magasins qui contenaient les fournitures.   
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils repartirent chez Hermione.  
  
Après que Ron, Harry, Angelina et Hermione fit ont fait leur valise, le téléphone sonna. Mme Granger décrocha.  
  
- Oui allo? dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Bonjour c'est Mme Weasley. dit-t-elle.  
  
- Bonjour Madame. dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez emmenée Ron au château, s'il vous plaît. Car je ne serais pas rentrée de vacances. dit Mme Weasley.  
  
- Oui bien sur. dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Merci, et dites-lui que je vais lui envoyer une lettre. dit Mme Weasley.  
  
- Oui d'accord. Au revoir. dit Mme Granger.  
  
- Au revoir. dit Mme Weasley.  
  
Mme Granger raccrocha.  
  
- Ron ta mère a appelée pour dire que c'est moi qui vais te conduire au château demain, elle va t'envoyer une lettre. Mais tu as des frères et une soeur, ils sont restés au château? dit Mme Granger.  
  
- D'accord Madame. Oui ils sont restés au château. dit Ron.  
  
- Madame, j'ai oublié de vous dire que mon oncle m'a dit de vous dire que vous devez m'emmener au château demain. dit Harry.  
  
- D'accord, je veux bien, mais il n'est pas poli ton oncle? demanda Mme Granger.  
  
- Il est toujours comme ça. Comme sa famille. dit Harry.  
  
- Angelina, ta mère m'a téléphonée, pour dire si je peux t'emmener au château. Elle va t'envoyer une lettre. dit Mme Granger.  
  
Le lendemain, Mme Granger emmena les enfants au château de Poudlard. 


End file.
